Lost on the Subway
is the ninth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on November 14, 2015 to an audience of 1.31 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Kenzie is testing Babe fighting for their game, Punchy Face. During the second test, Babe and Hudson are fighting and Babe wins. Triple G then arrives and ends the fight. Kenzie tells them they are gonna meet TekMoto. To meet TekMoto, they would have to take the subway because the streets in New York would be jammed with the Taxi Pride Parade. Trip tells them that Dub told him when he was 7 that the subway is scary. Trip and Hudson fight for the next test but Hudson wins because Trip wasn't ready. At the subway, Trip is scared to ride the subway but finds that the subway is not that bad. Trip wants to buy some roasted corn and goes to the guy selling it. The subway then arrives. They want to get Trip so that they can start boarding the train but Trip is dancing with the Break Dancers. Kenzie asks Babe to go call him and she does but the Break Dancers pointed at her so she also dances. Kenzie then sees Hudson starting to get a manicure. At the train, Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip are talking about Subway Rules because Trip was being a 'Subway Nub'. Hudson gives them cleaning gloves instead of boxing gloves. Babe sends Trip and Hudson to get the boxing gloves. Trip says no to a guy selling red eggs. At TekMoto, Dub is mad at Babe and Kenzie for letting Trip ride the subway. Hudson tells Dub, Babe and Kenzie that he and Trip are at the 169th St station in Queens. Dub takes Bunny and Ruthless along to search for Trip and Hudson. People of TekMoto are talking to Babe and Kenzie about the game presentation but they go try to stall by showing them pictures of food and going to the bathroom five times. One of the people from TekMoto asks them if they have bladder control problems to which they replied that they do. Trip asks the guy selling the red eggs why are they red. He tells them that he is not telling them why the eggs are red. Babe and Kenzie need to stall. Babe and Kenzie plan on making box gloves with some lady's bra and bread. At the subway, a fan wants to get a selfie with Trip but he doesn't want to. Then a pretty lady wants to take a selfie with Trip and Hudson and they agree. Dub is talking to Trip and Hudson to stop at the Jackson Heights station in Queens. Ruthless tells Dub he's loud and Dub tells Bunny to put his shoes back on. At Tek Moto, Babe and Kenzie start the presentation with the 'boxing gloves'. At the subway, Dub is waiting for Trip and Hudson but Bunny and Ruthless are distracted. The people of TekMoto are watching Babe and Kenzie's presentation for Punchy Face. Babe knocks out Kenzie's glasses during the beginning of the fight. The TekMoto people like it. At the subway, a guy and another girl sees Dub and wants to offer him some of their apple so the guy goes up to him with the apple and the knife. Dub thinks the man is trying to hurt him and screams to Bunny and Ruthless. Ruthless drags the guy wanting to offer some of the apple and the guy explains. Ruthless then 'says' "no thank you" and let the guy go. Bunny drags Dub into the subway to get away from the guy while Trip and Hudson get off the train. Bunny falls on Dub. At TekMoto, Babe signs the game deal with them and helps Kenzie get up from the couch to head back and is half conscious after being punched by Babe and has a bloody nose. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Eugene Kim as Doug *Tohoru Masamune as Alan Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *This is the fourth episode to revolve around Triple G. First was Dirty Blob, Scared Tripless and Trip Steals The Jet. *Trip makes a reference to the game "Subway Surfers". *A new game was introduced. *Babe and Kenzie used a bra and a loaf of bread to make 'boxing gloves'. *Hudson can knock out Trip with one punch, meaning he is pretty strong. *All of the subway stations mentioned in this episode are actual subway stations in New York City. *On the electronic sign on Trip and Hudson's train, there is "Danwarp". *A Fresh Beat Band reference is found in the episode. Actually, Band's Backpack is the same one as Twist from The Fresh Beat Band. Goofs *At one point, Trip and Hudson are at the 169th St. station in Queens. The only train in New York that goes to the station is the F line. The train then leaves and they later get off at Jackson Heights. This could have only been done if they took the downtown F train from 169th to Jackson Heights. However, it does not make sense because 169th St. is the second stop on the downtown F train. As they weren't supposed to be in Queens and got lost, they could not have gotten onto the downtown F train without transferring (and the 169th St. station only has F trains). International Airings *December 15, 2015 - Asia *November 23, 2015 - UK and Ireland *April 5, 2016 - Latin America *June 20, 2016 - Spain References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015 airing Category:Episode Guide